Fish and Grain
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: Haymitch pointed to the screen of a woman victor as her name was called. She face was blank and Katniss couldn't remember anything about her or her Games. "Now I know you and most everyone has forgotten her Games but that's a fatal mistake. She's as lethal as any victor and is known for backstabbing." Finnick/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of its characters, only my OC.**

**A/N: I finished The Hunger Games series and I'm not over Finnick's death...and this happened.**

**Any spelling mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 75th year...of the Hunger Games. It was written in the charter of the games. In every 25 years there will be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died and the uprising against the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by games...of a special significance. Now on this eve of year we celebrate the third Quarter Quell. As a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this the third Quarter Quell game, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district._" President Snow finished his speech and the television screen darkened and the Capital symbol replaced Snow.

Azalea sucked in a breath and the moment it released. She threw a metal figurine at the screen. It spider webbed and the figurine left a dent in the hardwood. She didn't care, through her housekeeper would throw a fit. Azalea turned and rushed from the living room. Anger flooding her system and her heart pounded. At the doorway, she grabbed the first jacket and shoes she found and ripped the door up, slamming it behind her as she stormed through the snow covered ground. District 9 had the worst winters due to be on the edge of the Great Lakes. The beautiful snowy landscape that once held Azalea's attention for hours, now only angered her as it slowed her from destination.

Azalea knocked on the door once before barging in, not having the patience to wait. "Dael, where are you?" She yelled and searched through the lower level of his house. Behind her, another voice came from the door. "Dael? Azalea? Where are you?" Azalea ran back from the kitchen to the door to see a woman in her forties with short brown hair. When she saw Azalea, she sighed in relief and entered the house, closing the door behind her. "Azalea, I assume you heard." She voiced softly. "Of course I heard Laine, all of fucking Panem heard!" She screeched but Laine was hardly fazed by this anymore. "Where the hell are Dael and Edan?" She asked and looked around the empty house.

"I would guess they're ice fishing. Edan has been having nightmares as of late." Azalea nodded solemnly, thinking of young victor of 71 Games, only 18 years old. She leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor. "At least he isn't drinking his way through it." Laine said and Azalea felt it was a dark reminder at the first two blurry years when drinking everything away had been a good idea, until a certain Games and victor had snapped her out of that. "We all can't be perfect Laine." She shot a glare at the woman but it lost its heat once she saw the worried mother-like look on Laine's face. "Perhaps if you called _him_ you would feel a bit more relaxed." Azalea finally noticed the way her heart still raced, the way her breathing was labored and her hands shook. She crushed her hands into fist until the pain stopped the shaking.

"He wouldn't be able to pick up the phone, not at this time of day." Azalea mumbled, feeling depression rack its claws down her insides. "Laine…" She whispered. "Stop." Laine said as she sat down beside her. "There are two female victors, there's 50% chance at you won't be picked." The older woman wrapped a supportive arm around Azalea and pushed the dark hair away from her face. Azalea laid her head on her former mentor's shoulder, feeling comforted in the woman's arms. "You might not have to go through that again." Laine whispered. "They did this on purpose they did it because of _her_." One of the star-crossed lovers Katniss Everdeen, Azalea felt anger well in her. The damned rebellious girl who survived despite the Capital's plans, she only served to further the rebel's fire.

Azalea was of course for the rebellion but at the end of the day, she was just tired and wanted to be in her lover's arms for once and be the only girl to do so. Not have to worry she might be killed while she slept or have to wake children get murdered on television.

"Azalea, don't speak like that." Laine, who was oblivious to rebellion, always hated when she spoke ill of the other victors. Azalea signed and pushed off Laine's arm and stood up, she raked her nails through her hair and wished again Azalea could tell Laine about everything. But she had been strictly warned against it. As Laine was considered a push-over and couldn't be trusted with secrets this big. Azalea only knew because Haymitch, a victor from 12, had let some of it slip in a drunken outburst at a party once and of course _he _told her everything else and gained her access to the rebel's plans. She looked down at Laine, with her concerned mother look and her tongue felt loose. Surely she could at least let Laine know about the rebellion. Her mouth opened

But the front door slammed open and Dael and Edan walked in, fishing equipment and a whole rope of fish slung over Dael's shoulder. "You!" Azalea shouted and stormed over to Dael. "You two go fishing today, of all days!" Dael gave her a hard look at stopped her short and she glanced between the two male victors of District nine. "We knew about it this morning when it first aired." It was silent stab to her. Azalea had only watched a recording, having spent most of the night wide awake, waiting on a phone call. She knew Dael didn't approve of _him_ but really, Azalea could have cared less at this point about what he thought of her relationships.

Dael placed a hand on Edan's shoulders. "I thought given the news, a little fishing was the perfect way to celebrate." The group all frowned at his choice of words. The silence hung heavy on the room. Dael cleared his throat and held of the string of fish. "Who wants some fish."

Dael prepared the fish and Laine made chips, Edan brought bread and Azalea had brought wine. Normally Laine would scold for bringing a drink when there was an underage person among them but today she said nothing. Azalea poured Edan a drink with a grin as they all sat down at Dael's dinner table. The fish dinner kept them all quiet and near the end of dinner Azalea was a bit past tipsy. Azalea laid her head on the table once Laine removed her plate. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, she turned her sight to Edan. He looked wired despite the three glasses he had. At the age of 14 he had won his games by sheer luck and a few good sponsors.

"How long do you think you'll last in the arena?" She blurted out and Edan looked shocked at her, like he hadn't expected her to even talk. Azalea flinched when she heard a plate break and looked over to see Dael sending her an annoyed look. "Never mind Edan." She smiled at him and stood up, taking a moment to let the world straighten before moving. She patted him shoulder that ended up being more like a slap and walked passed him out the kitchen. "I'm just a drunk woman rambling!" She shouted and stumbled towards the door. Pulling on the boots and jacket she had brought with her when she had stormed out the house.

At night the cold temperature dropped to even colder degree but with alcohol buzzing through her system Azalea could hardly feel it. That's why she sat down on the steps of her house and stared up at the night sky. The stars twinkled and Azalea frowned at the thought of missing them. She knew the arena would have stars but she would know they weren't real. Nothing in the arena was real, nothing but the threat of being murdered. Azalea groaned and let her head fall against the stairs the snow stuck to her hair and soaked it.

"Azalea, what are doing? Get inside." Her housekeeper, Sue, scolded her from the front door and ushered her inside. Azalea let herself be manhandled as Sue stripped off her wet clothes and led her upstairs. She was dropped on her large bed. Azalea rolled over and snuggled into her sheets. Sue started a fire and left the room after that. Probably to clean up the mess she had made earlier. Azalea let herself fall into a drunken slumber. Her fingers brushed against the jagged knife hidden under her pillow and she was out.

* * *

It was early in the morning when the sun had yet to rise that Azalea woke to the sound of the phone ringing. She laid in the daze for a moment, feeling her head pound and her throat was bone dry. She looked over to the nightstand where the phone, a glass of water and some pills were left. Azalea thanked Sue mentally and swallowed the pills and the whole glass of water. Then she registered the still ringing phone. She picked it up, still laid down in her bed.

"Hello?" She grumbled her voice was still hoarse. "Azalea?" The smooth voice on the other side seemed to wake her. She sat up and felt a rush to her head. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. A sweet endearment or even some sort of greeting would have been better then what she said. "You said you would call." She mumbled, wincing at her whining. He hadn't exactly promised to call, only said he would try to. "I know dear, I know." His voice was soothed her and Azalea felt herself smiling. "I couldn't get a moment to myself but once the announcement was made…I had to make sure you were okay." The victor grinned despite the situation. "I would be better if you were here." She whispered into the phone.

There was a sigh on the other side. She closed her eyes and rubbed her sore forehead. "Azalea, you know I can't." He said. Azalea frowned and rolled over in her bed and hid further in the covers. "With the games coming up, maybe we'll each other." Azalea froze at the mention of the games. There was a 50% chance she would go back into the arena but the chances for him were lesser. District 4 was full of victors as a Career District they bred victors. If she had to go back into the arena, she would be fine with that only as long as she didn't have be in there with him. She couldn't bare to watch him die, there was only so much she could take. "Finnick, I hope for once the odds are in your favor."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to point out that I didn't realize Azalea was Iggy Azalea's last name until I had almost finished writing this chapter and by that point I was too lazy to change it. I just picked it from a top 20 list for 2014 (Primrose was on the list too lol). Laine and Dael are the names I gave the two unnamed victors in the Quarter Quell.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Only my OC and names I gave to un-names tributes/victors**

**Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

The next morning, after she had spent the two hours talking to Finnick, Azalea slept almost peacefully. Only to have Sue come in and bring the sun with her Azalea groaned and hid under the blanket. She let the death grip on her knife go and sent a weak glare to her housekeeper. Sue had once been an other woman that Azalea had shared a small house with before her Games. Her parents having died in the fields, once she won Azalea took Sue with her. Sue soon found out how much the Games had ruined her, and had taken it upon herself to take care of Azalea.

"I hate you." She groaned but Sue hardly noticed her. "Save it, Dael asked me to wake you up. He wants to talk with you. Said he would have if you hadn't ran away drunk last night." Sue said and at the last part looked to Azalea for an explanation. The victor huffed. "I did not run." She said, looking the ceiling instead of at Sue. The woman let out a humorless laugh and came over to the bed, placing a set of warm clothes on the bed. "Hurry up, I made you breakfast." Azalea grumbled for a moment before roll out of the bed and into the shower. Relishing in the warm water, something she didn't always have the luxury of having before her Games. Finally she dragged herself out of the bathroom and dressed.

Downstairs Sue had cooked enough food for a large family. An old habit of Sue's when meals had been community events. Now people rarely visited her and she rarely went into town. They knew the games had changed her and had given her a wide berth. At this point her life, Azalea didn't mind anymore. She had the victors, who all understood her shyness and Finnick who brought out her real self.

Sue watched her with a calculating gaze the whole meal like she would run away at any moment. "I know it didn't handle it well yesterday but I promise I'm not going to bolt." Azalea said, not looking up from her meal. She heard Sue snort and looked up with a raised brow. "I don't care if you run off, you're like a child, always come back for meals." Azalea frowned. "I'm more worried you'll throw something." Sue casted a pointed glance towards the living room and Azalea looked back down to her eggs. The meal was something close to awkward silence before Azalea slipped out of the house and met Dael in the middle of Victor Village.

Azalea was bundled up in layers while Dael looked at home in the cold weather. Azalea mumbled about men and heat as she walked up to him. "You wanted to meet?" She asked and Dael gestured for her to walk with him. "President Snow did us a favor for announcing the Quarter Quell early." Azalea was inclined to disagree but she let Dael speak. "Unless the random draw of the reaping we all know they is a large chance we might end back up in the arena." He said as they walked, Azalea noticed they were headed in the direction of the local lake. "I feel like you're trying to slow walk me to a conclusion, can you just skip all the words and just tell me?" She asked, the cold was starting to seep through her clothes and she wasn't in the mood for Dael's critic words. "We're going to start training again, sharping the skills we already have any honing the ones we don't have." He said and stopped and Azalea noticed they were on the ice covered lake. Azalea frowned at the idea of training but relented, she was going to be prepared this time around.

"So what are we doing here? I know how to fish almost as well as someone from District 4." Dael shook his head and held up the spud bar he had been holding onto. Azalea cursed herself for just know noticing it. She was out of it lately. "An arctic arena hasn't been used in some years." Dael said and stabbed at the ground between her feet. Azalea had the right state of mind to hold her breathe as the freezing water came to greet her. As her head fell under Azalea closed her eyes at the spikes that went through her body. She pushed water from her nose and looked up in the blue liquid and found the hold she had fallen through a few feet away. The current has already start to swept her away. Azalea started swimming towards it feeling her body go painfully numb quickly, but she ignored it. She had too if she wanted to get out.

As her lungs started to burn Azalea pushed against the ice that was reforming on the hole and pushed through, bringing her head above the water. The victor gulped in deep even breaths, remembering that panicking now wouldn't help her. Azalea reached for the ice with her glove covered hands but they slipped against the smooth surface. She growled and yanked off the wet glove her teeth before reaching out again, kicking her legs to give an extra push. Azalea pulled herself over and rolled out onto the ice, letting her weight be evenly spaced. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and looked out to the edge where Dael was standing. She panted and gritted her teeth before she started to crawl. Her discarded glove forgotten and her left hand was turning an alarming pale that would soon turn blue.

The crawl was slow and Azalea was quickly losing more and more energy but when she was close enough to the land. Dael yanked her up and draped a blanket over her. Azalea clung to the blanket and her teeth chattered. She quickly stripped off her wet clothes and put on the dry ones Dael had on hand. After she was dressed and sipping on coffee, warmth was returning to Azalea. "What the hell was that?" She asked, through all vemon was sucked from her with her body heat. "I'm preparing you for any danger you might face in the arena. Like I said, an artic arena hasn't been used in years, since Laine. When the weather warms up, we'll work on different things." Dael explained, looking at least a bit worried for her as Azalea continued to shake. "Then hand over the spud bar and I'll help you 'train'." She threatened but it was empty, Dael had been prepared for her and she wasn't going to risk his life for some petty anger when he was trying to help her. "Don't worry, Laine is helping me and Edan train. You're just lucky enough for one-on-one traing." Azalea resisted the urge to snort.

* * *

Spring came and with it the Quarter Quell reaping. Azalea, like the other victors, had spent her whole time training. Dael had whipped her back into shape, even better than when she had first gone into the Games. She was personally glad for the training, it had kept away the nightmares for the most part. She had heard less and less of Finnick but when she did it was worth the absence she felt the rest of the time.

Azalea sat at the window of her bedroom, from here she could see the edge of the Justice Building where it was being prepped. Azalea herself had already been prepped and ready for the cameras when she woke this morning or at least pretended to wake up for Sue's sake. Since she hadn't slept at all the night before a mix of nerves and a call from Finnick had kept her wide awake. Soon enough Sue came knocking at her door. Her face was a one of fear and nerves. "It's time." She mumbled. Azalea sighed and stood up, walking out past Sue out of the house she had won for killing people and out to where the other three victors stood waiting.

Azalea walked beside Edan and behind Laine as they were marched to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. She looked at the nervous 18 year out beside her. When she was 18 she had met Finnick. He looked at her Azalea struggled to smile at him but even couldn't manage that. She looked back at the ground when he turned away.

As they came to the steps of the stage, it was like Azalea was walking through a drunken daze. Laine led her to her spot on the stage and she looked out to the crowd in front of her. People she had known her whole life stood before her. Her parent's co-workers and the classmates she went to school with. Azalea chocked back a sob when she realized this was it. This might be the beginning of the end for her and Azalea had spent most of her freedom locked up. She blinked and held back any emotions as the camera turned on and her escort, Latham walked up to greet everyone. She noticed the lack of bubbliness in his voice as he spoke.

"Welcome. Welcome, as we celebrate the 75th anniversary and third Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games." He greeted and the blue haired escort's voice missed its usual flair. "As always ladies first." Latham looked to her and Laine as he reached into large glass bowl that only held two names. He pulled out a piece of paper. The escort walked back to the microphone and opened the piece of paper. The crowd was so silent Azalea could hear the cameras whirl around. He held his breath and finally spoke. "Azalea Hansel."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Only my oc and any names I gave unnamed tributes.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

It was like her brain had shut down and Azalea was left to watch the world around her as a disembodied being. She felt Laine grip her hand and even let out a tiny sob. She gripped Azalea tight in a one arm hug but the newly reaped tribute couldn't comfort her, couldn't do anything. She should smile or nod or anything but Azalea could only remember to not cry in front of the camera. She wouldn't let the Capital see her cry. Azalea blinked and brought herself back to the present as the male tribute's name was called.

"Dael Ramsdan." Latham spoke and Dael stepped forward and nodded to the camera with a small smile. He stepped back in line and patted a shaking Edan on the shoulder. He looked over the young man's head to look at her, offering her a smile. Azalea couldn't return it. Latham cleared his throat. "Dael Ramsdan and Azalea Hansel this year's District 9 tribute for the 75th Hunger Games." He finished with a applause that no one responded to. Instead the village of people watching silently as she and Dael were escorted into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers.

Azalea sat in the same room she had been sent to the first time she was reaped and like the last time. Sue was the one who came to say good bye to her. The older woman gathered her up in her arms and held Azalea in a tight hug. After a silence between them, Sue pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Laine will make sure you get sponsors. You just worry about yourself and Dael in the arena, okay?" Azalea nodded. "Sue…I'm leaving everything to you okay?" She said, with Sue being anything close to family Azalea left her house and all her winnings to her. "Don't say that, you'll come back, I know you will." Azalea let out a humorlessly laugh. "Don't Sue, just don't. If anyone leaves that arena it would be someone the Capital actually likes." She wasn't that well liked among the Capital and she knew it. Sponsors wouldn't come easy for her. They didn't the first time and they wouldn't this time.

Sue didn't argue anymore, instead pulled out her tribute token. A big brass pocket watch that had belonged to her father, Azalea had taken it in the arena so she would be expected to do it again this time around. Sue wiped away a tear and opened the watch. "I had it fixed, after the damage it took in your Games it wasn't working anymore." Sue handed her the watch, the metal was polished and warm. The constant ticking brought a source of comfort for her. "Thank you, for everything Sue." She said and Sue hushed her, taking Azalea in one final hug before a knock at the door told them visiting time was over.

Azalea met Dael, Laine and Edan at the train station with their escort Latham relaying their schedule. She hardly heard them as she walked onto the train and went to the room she had every year. She locked the door behind her and laid flat on the bed, listening as the train started with a hum and with a small jerk was off. There was a knock some hours later.

"Azalea, you might like to watch the reapings." Laine said quietly and left before Azalea could question her but she was right. It would be good to know who she was up against. Azalea turned on the recorded reaping on the small television in her room. The recordings went backwards, starting with twelve. She wasn't surprised when Katniss was reaped, she was the only female victor from twelve. Through she was a little shocked when Peeta volunteered in place of Haymitch. Towards the end Katniss made another memorial exit and the screen imminently went to elven. She fast forwarded through the rest of the reapings after finding out who she was competing against. She skipped hers all together. She stopped at 4th's reaping.

Her heart stopped at seeing Finnick, sure she had spoken with him but she hadn't actually seen him since the last Hunger Games. He was beautiful as always with that charming smile that could melt anyone's cold heart. Perhaps it was the Capital's doing but he looked almost too good for someone doing what he did. She didn't care through, he was there and alive. She watched with baited breathe as the names were drawn. This was why Laine had wanted her to watch the reapings.

Her heart dropped to her feet. Finnick's name was called. She could deal with being back in the games, possibly and most likely would be killed but to have Finnick in the games with her would destroy her. She turned off the television and sat down on the bed. If there was something in the room, she would have thrown it. Now she was just too tired to react with outrage. Instead she ordered a random meal from the kitchen and changed from her reaping outfit to some Capital style clothing. When the food appeared at her bedside table, she poked it but left it untouched.

The phone in her room rang and Azalea sprung to pick it up. She struggled with it for a second but finally calmed down enough to answer it. "Hello?" She let out a breath, because only one person would call her. "I see you were reaped darling." She smiled and fell back on the bed. "I could say the same about you." She said, picking up a green tint roll of bread. She tasted the seaweed and knew it was from District 4. "You I could see, you're not very likable darling but me? I'm un-ignorable, everyone loves me." Azalea laughed. "I can testify to that." She said and bit another piece of seaweed bread. "I love your laugh." Finnick said quietly, probably more to himself than to her. "Well, this will probably the last time you hear it." The line went silent and Azalea sat up, her bread finished.

"But let's talk about the games. You and I are allies." She said and Finnick hummed on the side in agreement. "But we need others, Beetee and Wiress possibly. What do you think of Katniss and Peeta?" She asked him. "Katniss's skills are valuable and as a pair, Peeta and her would gain serious sponsors. We'll need them." He said, Azalea nodded but Finnick wouldn't see that. "I'll leave that to you, I'm not likable as you said."

* * *

Katniss leaned back against couch, feeling Peeta's warm body beside her. She listened to Haymitch as he named off possible allies. So far she wasn't too impress with their choices or not willing to take the risk, not with Peeta's life on the line.

"Now District 9, normally they wouldn't be a problem, Nines have a habit of dying in the Bloodbath in the beginning. However…" Haymitch clicked the remote and the screen changed to a man possibly around the same age as Haymitch, maybe a bit older. He smiled at the screen and nodded as he was reaped before stepping back and placing a hand on the younger male victor beside him. Katniss remembered him, Edan, he was crowned only a few years ago. The older victor gave off a fatherly vibe. "Dael Ramsdan victor of 43rd Games, he's an older guy, with a father complex. He's a fighter but I wouldn't consider him a threat." Haymitch waved off any concern but Katniss wasn't completely satisfied.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" She asked. He looked kind enough but she wasn't going to show him mercy, it wasn't a luxury she had. "His fellow victors, like I said, he has a father complex. He'll protect his tribute partner which will leave him open for attack." Haymitch explained and looked at the screen and a man that had been a friend to him. "Then he's an easy target, he must know that." Peeta counter. Haymitch pointed to Peeta "Correct. He's not the threat, she is."

The screen switched and it showed the female victor. A woman Katniss would guess in her late twenties with dark eyes and matching dark hair. She wasn't gorgeous like the Careers or had a hidden beauty. She was just plain, not perfect but not imperfect. Katniss could see with a little Capital magic she was be drop dead gorgeous. Her face was blank as she was being reaped and Katniss couldn't place anything about her or her games.

"That is Azalea Hansel. Now I know you and most everyone has forgotten her Games but that's a fatal mistake. She's as lethal as any victor and is known for backstabbing." Haymitch said and Katniss was taken back. "Well she's clearly not an ally." She said sarcastically. "Actually…" Haymitch trailed off with a shrug. "You just said she's a backstabber!" Peeta said in outrage. Haymitch held up his hands in surrender. "Let me explain. Azalea was the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games. The Games went down in history as the longest running games. That year the head Gamemaker focused on using mutts to hunt down the kids instead of fighting against each other. Went on for almost two months before Azalea won. Near the end of it there was only her and three other tributes left. Three Careers, soon enough she gained their trust and one night when they were all sleeping, she slit all their throats."

"That doesn't sound any better to me." Katniss said, thinking how the woman didn't go crazy from being in the arena so long. Then again as she watched Azalea stood emotionlessly even as her fellow victor cried for her, that perhaps her crazy wasn't something you could easily see. "Granted it sounds bad, but she spent a lot of time with the Careers, she knows how they work. Plus rumor has it she has something against Enobaria. You get her on your side and you have a sure way to get rid of at least one Career." Katniss looked at the screen where the woman who had spent almost two months in the arena, how even as she didn't cry. Katniss could tell she was broken inside.

* * *

**A/N: I'm adding scenes from Katniss POV (its third person but basically her POV) just for part important for Azalea i.e. the way Katniss thinks of Azalea and Finnick scenes where it wouldn't make sense for Azalea to be in them. I hope you all like it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Only my OC and any names I give to unnamed tributes.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Once they reached the newly built Training Center, Azalea and her group rode the elevator to their floor. It was hardly anything special from what they normally had, but Lotham insisted the Capital had gone all out for this year's Games. Azalea sensed he was somehow trying to make them feel better so she offered him a smile in return but kept any comment to herself.

"Tomorrow we'll have the tribute parade, get some sleep Azalea. You'll need it if you're going to have to put up with the stylists in the morning." Azalea groaned but nodded to Dael's request. She hadn't had to deal with the stylists since her Victory Tour and she had been happy that way. "Good night." She mumbled to Dael and the others. Heading for the room she always took. It was a new building but she had always claimed the last room on the left.

Azalea felt the over whelming day catch up with her and all she wanted to do was sleep. She entered the room, ready to ignore all the Capital's crazy colors and smells. Azalea closed and locked the door, as part of her habit in strange place. The victor pushed the hair over her shoulder and looked up, jumping slightly as she did so. But she was happy for it.

"Finnick!" She exclaimed, a real smile on her face and tears building in her eyes. The victor of District 4 grinned from his place on her bed, having arrived before her and hid in the room he knew she would pick. Azalea ran towards him and collapsed on the bed, enclosed in his arms. Finnick let a joyous chuckle and leaned down to kiss her. Azalea closed her eyes at the touch of his lips on hers, the everlasting taste of sea salt on her tongue. Finnick pulled back his lips but pulled her closer to sit with him. "Hello darling." He whispered to her.

Azalea grinned and leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. For a while they were content just to sit there but soon enough Azalea's curiosity got the better of her. "What are you doing here?" She sat back but Finnick wouldn't allow that and pulled her back into his arms, causing her to giggle like a child. "Can't I come and visit my girl?" He asked and Azalea blushed under his green gaze. "No one will know I'm missing, I can't work with the Games going on." He winked playfully yet Azalea knew he was grateful to not have to be with strangers for the night. Under his classic smirk Azalea saw the tired victor who had been worn too thin. She wanted him to stay with her forever safe in her arms. Never have to be used by the Capital again."Then you have to stay the night, I already locked the door." Azalea kept her tone light, refusing to ruin the mood with any serious and dark thoughts. "If that's what my girl wants, who am I to deny her." Finnick said softly and lowered his lips to hers again.

* * *

When morning rolled around, half of the bed was cold when earlier it had been warm like the sand on the beach. Azalea frowned staring at the other side of the bed, where Finnick had been sleeping. The sheets and pillows still smelled like him. She rolled over and curled in around his scent. Closing her eyes to possibly pretend he was just in the bathroom and would be back any minute. That wasn't true, she knew. He would back on his floor, getting ready for the parade. She For a few moments she let the silence kick in. She hid her face under them when a knock sounded from the door. She groaned, knowing exactly who was behind it.

"Azalea darling! Wake up!" The District's head stylist slammed up the door. Azalea cursed Finnick knowing he had left the door unlocked. "Wake up, we have a lot of work to do!" The stylist shook Azalea by the shoulder. The victor peeked out from under the cover, her hair a wild tangled mess. The head stylist, a woman named Sachi who had no eyebrows but little pink rhinestones gave her a small knowing smirk but didn't anything. "You clearly haven't taken care of your hair. Come, come. We have work to do." She clapped her hands and headed to the connecting bathroom. Azalea sighed but got up to follow, dragging the blankets with her. With no clothes on, she was cold.

Sachi, along with her team of three other stylists; a woman with a shaved year and red tattoos surrounding her eyes, a man with long dark hair who had feathers glued to the left side of his eye and tiny woman with bright pink hair. Azalea noticed they weren't the same ones from the year before. She wondered what happened to the last team. Sachi didn't comment about them and Azalea didn't say anything either. They still had the same bubbly personalities and still Capitol accent that when they talked fast enough made it hard to understand.

The team got rid of all her body hair and added so much fake tan she didn't even look like her normal skin color. Sachi cut and curled her long hair and pulled half of it up into ponytail and added a golden crown that was shaped to look like stocks of wheat weaved together. Her makeup was all gold and her nails were covered in little gold rhinestone. Azalea frowned looking at them, thinking how they would look in the arena. The dress was white and draped over one shoulder and golden rope hung it to her hips. Other than that it hung dangerous loose on her. Her back and her sides and her left leg from her thigh was revealed. Azalea rolled her eyes.

As she finished Sachi dismissed her team and put any finishing touches on herself. Finally Azalea couldn't take her silence. "What happened to the last team?" She whispered but Sachi still heard her. The woman, who was strapping on Azalea's heels looked up at her with sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry about them Azalea." Was all Sachi said, in fact it was all the woman would say on the subject. "There, all finished!" She said with a sudden cheeriness and spun Azalea around to face the mirror for the first time. Azalea gaped at the woman in the mirror. She didn't even look like her anymore. She looked like a product of the Capital. Showing too much and too tan. She wasn't herself. "I got the idea from Greek history. The Goddess of the Harvest, Demeter and I modeled Dael after Aristaeus, the God of the Hunt. I thought it was a fitting way to represent your District." The fact that Sachi had modeled her after goddess had left Azalea speechless. She had never done that, to any of the tribute. Not even to her when she had gone to her Games. She nodded dumbly to Sachi in approval. The woman glowed and practically dragged Azalea to the elevator where Dael and his stylist was waiting.

Dael had been modeled after a Greek god but not in the same way she had been. Where she had beautiful and seductive, he had been powerful and dangerous. The permanent scowl on his face helped. The wreath of wheat looked almost identical to hers but with his hair slicked back, you could see the gray starting to seep its way through his hair. His chest was bronze and bare, with the hard muscles gained over the years being shown off for once. His drape hung low on his hips. Azalea was actually taken back, for being a man closing in on 50 he was pretty attractive right now. She smirked and opened her mouth to make a smartass comment but one glare her way from him, kept her silence. They rode the elevator down that way too.

They were under the crowd when they came to the preparation station. Azalea was startled when people started screaming her name and called out for her. She looked up to them, smiled and waved but kept walking when Dael hurried on ahead of her to the chariot. She knew Dael was upset, just like all the victors were. He had been better about hiding it around Edan and Laine but when it just her, he let it show freely. When Dael came up to their chariot she smiled at seeing the horses, they had a lot of them in Nine but were never allowed to pet them. She rubbed one on the snout and smiled when he whinnied happily. "Aren't you gorgeous." She cooed to the black horse.

A hand piled high with sugar cubes appeared at her left. "Try giving him a sugar cube." Azalea looked up to see Finnick topless and bronze like Dael, yet with him it was pure seduction rolling off him. His cover was basically just a net wrapped around his waist. She wasn't surprised Finnick's stylist had chosen what he had on. Everyone wanted to see Finnick Odair's body. Her thoughts turned sour as she thought of all the people who had gotten that wish. But she wouldn't let it bother right now. She took a sugar cube and held out her hand to the horse. She giggled as the whiskers tickled her hand and turned back for another one.

Instead she found Finnick feeding her a sugar cube. She was taken aback by his closeness but smiled anyway and opened her mouth to him. District Four's victor placed the cube on her tongue. Azalea closed her mouth and Finnick rubbed his thumb against her painted lips, staring intensely at them. The imitate moment was shattered when Dael came up to them, clearing his throat. His gaze was disapproval had been clear as day.

"Dael." Finnick greeted cheerfully, he looked the older victor over. "It seems our stylists had similar ideas in fashion this year. But I believe I worn it better." Finnick winked and turned back to Azalea, handing out his hand to her. "Here, feed your new friends. I'm going to try and make friends." Azalea grabbed a few sugar cubes and smiled in farewell as Finnick strutted over to where Katniss was also petting her horse. She shared an awkward gaze with Dael before turning back to the horses. "Who wants a sugar cube?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its character. only OC and any names for unnamed tributes.**

**A/N: Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Katniss!" The girl in question looked up as Finnick Odair walked up to her, acting as if they were old friends. "Hello Finnick." Katniss said causally. "Do you want a sugar cube?" He held out his hand, like she had seen him do to Azalea Hansel earlier. "I mean it's supposed to be for the horses but…I mean who cares about them right? They got years to eat sugar. You and I, well, at least this is something sweet you better grab them." Katniss remembered how Azalea had reacted to Finnick's offering and wasn't about to respond in the same way. "No thanks." She said and turned back to pet her horse. "But I would love to borrow that outfit someday." She said, noticing Finnick wasn't the only who walking around shirtless this year. "You look pretty terrifying in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" Finnick asked with an ever present smile.

"I outgrew them." Katniss bit out. "You certainly did." He commented and looked over the dark dress she wore. Not revealing in the way Azalea's was but bound to have some hidden surprise to it. "Shame about this Quell thing, now you could've made out like a bandit in the Capitol; jewels, money, anything you wanted." Finnick said "Well, I don't jewels and I have more money than I need so…What did you do with all your wealth anyway?" Katniss asked, turning to look at him again. "I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years." Finnick's tone was still that playful tease but his eyes had gone cold. "Well then how do people pay with the pleasure of your company?" Katniss asked sarcastically. Finnick leaned in towards her. "With secrets." He whispered to her. "What about you, girl on fire? Any secrets worth my time?" He asked. "I'm an open book. Everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

Finnick looked over Katniss, she was a good enough actor for the camera but anyone who knew anything about lying could clearly see through her disguise. "Unfortunately I think that's true." He could see why Haymitch didn't tell her anything, she wouldn't be able to handle it. "I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." He grinned with the implication that he knew one of her secrets. "Have a good day." He said when she only glared at him. He turned, nodding to Peeta. "Peeta." He said in greeting, walking away. "Finnick." Peeta said casually.

* * *

Finnick walked towards his chariot, passing Azalea and Dael who were readying themselves. Azalea looked at him as the victor winked at her before continuing on his way. Azalea watched as he mounted his chariot with Mags beside him. His wink could mean anything but she would assume things had gone over well with Katniss. Azalea took a deep breath and turned all of her thoughts away from tributes and allies and focused on the parade. Years ago when she was sixteen this had been terrifying but now the nerves were gone and anger was in its place.

"Listen, this year no smiles and no waving." She looked over to Dael, the angry looking god. "Let's send a message we're not happy about this. Let them know that." He said and Azalea nodded. "That's something I would be glad to do." She said and they both turned forward as the horses started moving. She could hear the drums sounding and the crowd cheering as the first chariot took off. The roar became deafening as each set of victor turned tributes set out. Soon it was Nine's turn. Azalea gripped the edge as the horses picked up their pace. In a sudden fit of fear she gripped Dael's hand. They looked at each and for a moment Azalea didn't see him. She saw her last tribute partner. An eighteen year old boy named Viggo who had lived two doors down from her. At the time she had looked to him during the parade until he ripped his hand away from hers and looked forward again.

Dael didn't take his hand away and when their chariot came into the light of sun, Azalea turned to look ahead. Under the sun she couldn't stop herself from squinting, probably looked like she was glaring. That would only help their message. The shouting of the crowd was louder than it been inside and she could hear certain names among the screams. She almost laughed when she heard Katniss being chanted and knew District 12 had shown up. Funny, she thought, District 12 was almost always the ignored in the Games all together. As the chariot made it around the circle she could see Katniss and Peeta's chariot and their costumes started to flame. The crowd went crazy for that. They all stopped briefly to listen to President Snow speak and the horses were off again with the crowd cheering them on.

Dael helped her down from the chariot and once the crowd had been silenced Azalea let out a sigh of relief. She let go of Dael's hand when she realized the death grip she had on it. "Sorry." She mumbled as color rushed back into his hand. "It's fine, you did good." Dael tried to assure her but Azalea was already looking for Finnick. "I'm heading back to our floor to take a shower." She heard him said, felt him touch her on the elbow. She hummed a good-bye to him but she had found Finnick and was distracted now. She and Finnick shared a looked across the floor and masses of people. His eyes filtered to the elevator and back to her with a hidden message before heading that direction himself. She was about to follow when she was attacked.

Johanna Mason's arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed so tightly that Azalea's mind went into overdrive. Her elbow sprung back but the victor of 7 was quick and dodged out of the way before the blow could land on her. Johanna laughed and came around to face her. "Good to see you haven't lost your touch." The woman dressed as a tree said with her devious grin. "Good to see you're still scaring the shit out of people." Azalea bit out, touching her throat tenderly. Johanna rolled her eyes and came in form a real hug. She drew Azalea close in her iron grip. "Come to my floor and take the stairs to his." She whispered into Azalea's hair before pulling back. Outside of her own district, Johanna was one the few people that knew of her and Finnick. She approved of their relationship, mostly because it was rebellious and dangerous and those were two things that Johanna connected strongly with. "Come on, I want to catch the elevator." She yanked Azalea by the wrist and despite them both wearing heels, Johanna made them run.

Azalea saw the victors of 12 enter the elevator and the door start to close. "Hold the door!" She shouted, a hand stopped the doors and Johanna and herself slipped inside with them. Azalea stood beside Peeta, who looked at her with his innocent smile. She grinned back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Katniss gauge his reaction. She almost smiled at the girl's subconscious look of jealousy. "You guys look amazing." Johanna said, drawing the attention back to her. She slipped off her bracelets, dropping them carelessly on the ground. "Thank you." Katniss said politely if not a bit unfriendly. "My stylist is such an idiot. Distrist 7. Lumber. Trees. We've been trees for 40 years thanks to my stylist. Ugh. I'd love to put an axe in her face." Johanna complained. She pulled off the rest of her jewelry and pointed to Azalea. "Even you look good, with that sheet. What are you supposed to be, some sort of sex god?" She asked. Azalea grinned. "Goddess. Johanna, get your facts straight."

Johanna laughed and torn off her corset. "So what do you think? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you." Johanna asked. "I don't think that the whole world…" Katniss said but Johanna interrupted her. "I wasn't talking to you." Azalea snorted in laughter and Katniss in turn glared at her. It wasn't effective as the girl on fire would have wished and Azalea got the message clear enough. Johanna turned her back to Peeta, pulling back her hair. "Wanna unzip?" She asked. Peeta was hesitate at first but complied, with Katniss staring angrily on them. Johanna stripped off her dress, standing naked in the elevator, smiling at everyone. She winked at Haymitch as the elevator dinged. She sprung around. "Bye. Let's do it again sometime." She said and skipped out of the elevator. Azalea rolled her eyes, grabbed the discarded clothes and left the elevator. "Johanna put your clothes on back on I don't want to see your pale ass!" She shouted as the elevator doors closed behind them.

She dropped the dress on the couch in 7's sitting room and leaned against it. "Did you see the look on her face?" The victor of 7 laughed. Azalea smiled and nodded. "She is as 'pure' as rumors say!" Johanna exclaimed, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. "She is only 17." Azalea tried to defend her. From what she had learned, Katniss had spent more of her life caring for her younger sister than paying attention to things like sex. "Please, in the arena you went skinny dipping with the male tributes and you were younger." Johanna brought up her Games, when Azalea had swam naked with her male allies. "First off I was bathing and secondly I wasn't even looking at them. I was trying to make sure mutts weren't going to kill me." She said. Her mind racing back to that time in the arena, it was possibly the few times when she hadn't been afraid, when she had just enjoyed swimming. Johanna had waved her off. "Sure whatever, are you going to keep Finnick waiting?" She asked, pointing to a stairwell in the corner. Azalea looked to the stairs with sudden excitement, casting one last look to Johanna before all but running to the door with Johanna laughing behind her.

In the stairwell, it was dark and silent except for the clicking of Azalea's heels. The lack of sound unnerved her, reminding her of those dangerous times in the arena when everything went silent before an attack. She gathered up the hem of her dress and ran the rest of the way down. Feeling like the darkness was closing in on her. She busted through the door on the fourth floor, not thinking that she should be discrete, just wanting to get away. She ran right into Finnick, who had been waiting for her. His arms encircled her and in the fear of the arena she reacted violently.

"Whoa, easy. Easy!" Finnick struggled to stop her from hurting herself. But he was taller and stronger than her and it worked in his favor. "Easy, it's okay. It's okay." He whispered to her, Azalea looked up at him in fear and shaking. "It's alright you're not in the arena." She nodded and let her head fall on his chest his arms drew her in tighter. "Not yet at least."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Only my oc and any names I gave unnamed tributes.**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

When she woke up it was a still dark outside. The area was quiet and Azalea felt, even sleep muddled mind, panic start to rise. Her breath caught and her heart picked up in its pace. She wasn't lying in a warm bed in the Capitol but on the hard ground of the arena when the silence meant death. The arms around her tighten and the warm body pressed against her back shifted. Her mind went to the tributes of her games who had she gotten close enough to, to allow them this close to her. Azalea's hands went to arms wrapped around her. They were muscled and hard but she thought if she worked fast enough she could break their hold. The person's face pressed against her hair and her hands tightened their hold.

"You're not in the arena." Finnick's voice hit her like icy water. She let out a deep breathe in a rush and sudden sob. She curled in on herself. FInnick's arms, once constricting now were the only thing holding her together. Azalea's crying fit was short but harsh and when she had finished her throat felt raw. The victor rolled over in her lover's arms and hid her face against his chest. Breathing in that natural District 4 smell that Finnick usually covered up. "It's alright." Finnick's voice was rough with sleep and Azalea wondered if she had woken him up. She looked up from his chest to his face. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled and his sea green eyes were half closed but alert as ever. She sniffed and wiped away any stray tears.

"I'm sorry I woke up, didn't I?" She asked him. He mumbled something, hiding his face in her hair and pulling her against him. "Didn't. You're going to have to head back soon." He said after a long silence. Azalea sighed but broke his hold on her and sat up. She looked over to where her dress laid discarded. She had rid of it as soon as she could. It had taken her over an hour to undo Sachi's handiwork done on her hair and another hour to wash off all the tan, though Finnick had been willing to help with that part. She smiled a tiny bit at that memory and stood up from the bed. Finnick's meekly attempted to grab her but sleep let her get away from him. She put on Finnick's shirt and gathered her outfit up in her arms. "I have to go." She leaned over the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He hummed and blindly tried to grab for her. Azalea smiled at him and wished she could hop right back in the bed with him but she had a small window of time before the victors of 9 woke up. She smoothed back his hair. "I'll see you in training." She whispered. Finnick peeked out at her from under his lashes, flashing her a charming but tired smile. "See ya." He said and rolled over in the bed to take her abandoned place. She snorted at his antics but left the room.

Level 4 was void of life and Azalea was able sneak to the stairs. As she ascended to the 7th floor Azalea jumped when an Avox was in the dining room setting up breakfast. She panicked momentarily but the girl surprised her when she placed a finger to her closed lips. She nodded and rushed to the elevator, pushing the button for level 9. When the doors open to her level, two Avoxs greeted her at the door. They passed her a glance but let her go. Azalea ran to her room, dropping her clothes and hiding Finnick's shirt among her personal possessions. On her unslept bed was her training uniform. There were a few hours before training was supposed to start. Unlike the first tributes most of the victors wouldn't bother to show up on time but every hour counted. She jumped in the shower, washing off any remaining tan and smell of Finnick. Afterwards she changed into the sleeveless uniform and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

She met up with Dael in the dining room. All the artificial work of the Capitol had been washed away and the angry god had been replaced with a tired looking man. She sat down across from and a Avox from this morning served her breakfast. Laine and Edan were missing and her escort and stylists weren't there as well. It was just them in the quiet, it was tense and awkward. Azalea resolved to eat her meal without looking to him.

"Where did you wander off to last night?" Dael broke the silence first and Azalea looked up from her eggs shyly. She swallowed and coughed. "I went and stayed with Johanna last night." She said through her teeth. Dael seemed to see right through her lie. "Really?" He asked with suspicion growing in his voice. "Yes! You can even ask Haymitch, we were all in the elevator together when we got to Johanna's floor." She said in exaggeration and stabbed her eggs. Dael reminded quiet until Azalea decided on a second portion. "What are going to do in training today?" He asked. She looked up from her oatmeal, glad the topic had changed to something she could easily talk about. "Try and gain some allies, work on my survival skills." She said and looked around for Laine and Edan, wondering where they were when they had at most a half hour until training started. "Going to try with Finnick?" Dael asked with thinly veiled annoyance. "Of course, he is a valid ally." She bit out angrily and Dael in return. "At least try and make some other allies. Please." He demanded of her and Azalea sighed, tossing away her silverware. "Fine."

An Avox took away their dishes and Dael and Azalea went to the elevator alone. She poked her head out and looked around. "Wait. Where is everyone?" Dael pulled her back inside and pressed the button for the training center. "They aren't allowed to come with the training center with us." He said and kept his eyes trained on the door. "They still could have eaten breakfast with us." She mumbled but Dael had refused to grace her with an answer. She wasn't able to get one from her when the doors opened and she was in front of the training area with victors spread out among the stations. "Divide and conquer." Dael said and Azalea nodded as he walked off to join the victors from 5.

She searched for Finnick but found him with Katniss, teaching her to train with a trident. She decided not to bother them and overcrowd them. Instead she found the victors from 6, Zane and Bai at the paint station. It was probably a bad idea to try and become allies with them, as they would have been of little use in the arena but they were masters of hiding. Azalea guess it wouldn't hurt to learn their secrets. As she came over to them, she saw Peeta was allowing Bai to paint swirls up his arm. She smiled at the scene, it looked so carefree. Zane saw her first and yanked her over to them. His brush already wet and he almost stabbed her eye out as he began to paint her face. "Okay! Easy there." She said but closed her eyes and allowed him to paint her face. She peeked out the corner of her eye at Peeta. Who was still being painted by Bai but now watching her. "I shouldn't be surprised you're over here. You have quiet the skill with the brush." She said but closed her mouth as Zane brushed over her mouth.

"Yeah." Peeta said with a blush. "That camouflage saved your life. Well, that and Katniss." She said, peeking at him again. At her name, he smiled softly and Azalea had to bite her lip to stop the smile coming out and ruin Zane's handiwork. While Peeta's love for her was almost too ridiculously oblivious it was also cute. "Serious. It's a good skill to have! I'm horrible with paint." She said and turned to look at him as Zane moved on to her arm. Peeta laughed her and Azalea assumed her face looked silly with all the paint. She shoved him playfully. "I could show you a thing or two." Peeta said with a calculating look. Azalea raised a brow in question. "In exchange for a training session in hunting." He said with a hushed tone. Azalea raised both brows at that. Of all the things he could have asked her. That was the last thing she had expected. Why not ask his lover? Hunting was illegal but it had been clearly been something she was good at. "I'm that good but I'm sure Katniss-" He cut her off. "No, I don't want to Katniss to know…It's a surprise." He said "You, however, hunting those mutts in the arena has given similar to hers." Peeta said and suddenly laughed. "I don't Katniss would have the patience to teach me." He said with an easy grin and Azalea smiled along with him.

"You got a deal." She said and shook hands with him. She saw Katniss come over, her training session with Finnick. She decided this was a perfect time to slip away. "Look Zane, Katniss looks like she could use some of your art work." She turned Zane on the girl on fire. Katniss gave her an uneasy stare as Zane started to paint her arm. Her body remaining close to Peeta, Azalea smiled at her actions. As she made her way towards Finnick she was stopped by Enobaria. The fang toothed woman sneered at her. "Nice paint." She said with a sickening sweet smile. Azalea felt her body go tense, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. There were rumors going around that her and Enobaria weren't on good ground with each other. They were completely true. Normally they ignored each other but the year Edan had won. Bad blood had broken out between them. A few nasty words were thrown each other's way when Edan had managed to kill of the last District 2 tribute.

Now the years had passed and any chance to fix anything had been destroyed. "It's almost as pretty as your teeth." Azalea said back with a cheeky smile. Enobaria stepped in closer and Azalea saw the sword held in her right hand. The victor of 9 stepped back. "Now, now, ladies. It's save all the fun for the arena." Finnick choose then to step in between them. One hand grasped Azalea's and in the other his trident. He gave a friendly smile toward Enobaria but his eyes were cold, his unheard threat hanging in the air. The woman looked between Azalea and Finnick but turned and walked off. There a moment before they relaxed and Finnick looked to her. "Nice paint." He said with a laugh on his lips. She shoved him and touched her painted face. "Does it really look that bad?"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. Only my oc and any names I gave unnamed tributes.**

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates. College and work keep me busy!**

**Any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Katniss shot the arrows rapidly with each meeting its mark head on. She shot with the skills of someone who had years to train and perfect the art. Azalea watched on the other side of the glass with the other victors watching in a mix of amazement and envy. As the last hologram fell to her marksmanship Wiress broke out into a applause which caused Katniss to spin around in alarm. With her weapon in hand, she had been lost in her own world and had been abruptly brought back. Azalea knew the feeling and couldn't help but be impressed by Katniss. This little show of her skills would make Katniss a target and also and wanted ally. She had expressed this much to Finnick but he told her Haymitch would take care of it. Katniss began to collect her arrows and the group of victors disbursed.

Azalea made her way to the plant station, passing Peeta on the way. She sent him a smile and the baker's son returned it. A few days ago she had traded an hour of hunting tips in exchange of a course in creating camouflage. The experience had made him a little more relaxed around her and she hoped she had gained an ally in him. But she couldn't pin her survival on hopes and guess so with only days left of training she had been focusing how to live off the land. Much of the things she had learned in the arena proved to either be helpful or outdated. After each day she felt more confident in her abilities, a small portion of her was ready to re-enter the arena.

She sat down in front of a large screen and began identifying plants. Which were safe to eat and which were poisonous. Her finger hovered over one, unsure. This was what she had been bad at, no matter how many times she had attempted.

"That's Katniss. It's to eat." She looked up as the victor named Katniss came up to her and press the green button for the plant, proving it safe to eat. "It's what I was named after." She said after a moment. Katniss looked at her briefly before she looked back down at the screen. "I'm good with plants, I could help you…" She trailed off, looking up to meet Azalea's gaze again. "In exchange for what?" The woman of 9 asked her. She crossed her arms and leaned on her hip on the machine. "There's not much I can teach that you don't already know Katniss." She watched as Katniss pressed approved on a fat root picture. "Peeta said you know a thing or two about hunting." Katniss replied and Azalea imagined it hadn't been her hunting skills that made Katniss make contact with her but rather Peeta's approval of her. "You could be a good partner…If you want to exchange, perhaps a session in hand-to-hand?" Katniss seemed to whisper the last part. Azalea could guess she was unwilling to share her weaknesses. But what she had really been listening to was Katniss basically making her an ally.

"Consider it a deal. Now let's talk about plants." She turned back to screen. Katniss jumped right into explanations of each plant. Azalea could tell she was as experienced in this area as she was with hunting. She tried to store as much of the information as she could but already things were slipping her mind. Azalea sighed and hoped when it came to choosing plants in the arena she would have Katniss to rely on.

* * *

When everyone broke for lunch she saw Katniss stick close to Peeta in what Azalea considered to be a natural protective behavior for her. Dael had chosen to stick with the Careers to which she argued against. It seemed her and Dael had different ideas on how they would survive and that was starting to drive them apart. It was almost always a given that tribute partners were allies in the arena but now Azalea was unsure if that applied now. She didn't know the man that had taken care of her since her name had first been reaped would suddenly turn on her but he looked like he was distancing himself from her and that hurt.

The woman looked up from her food as Finnick sat down beside her. His ever pleasant smile in place but those green were alert and full of worry. He brushed his shoulder against hers. He knew how all this was effecting her. She offered him a smile but it didn't feel real. "Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed tone. She poked her food with her fork. "No." She said honestly. Her hand was trembling and her chest felt heavy. Finnick forced the fork from her hand and grabbed it. Her death grip on him didn't go unnoticed. He pulled her up and Azalea followed him out of the lunch room. Her breathe coming out in short pants. Finnick whisked her along the empty hallway into the elevator, pushing the button for the rooftop. He held her tight in his arms as a sob broke out and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

The smooth ride came to a halt as the doors opened out onto the roof. Azalea stumbled out and fell to the ground, listening to the sound of the wind and breathing in the fresh air. Finnick sat down beside her and pulled her back into his arms and held her. Despite the sounds escaping her, no tears fell. Breathing felt like an impossible task for her but Finnick insisted she could do it. After a while the panic seemed to ebb and collapsed against the victor of 4. She sat listening to wind and Finnick's heartbeat.

"We have to get back." She mumbled after a moment. Finnick hummed in agreement and kissed her temple. His arms were tight and supportive around her. She closed her eyes and steeled away her emotions. She stood up and pulled Finnick up along with her. They walked back to the elevator and went but to the training room. The lunch room was emptying, the victors paid them no mind and Azalea forced herself to pull away from Finnick. She looked at him shyly. "Thank you." She whispered. He gave her a soft smile in return, his green eyes shining beautifully. He nodded and went to the mats to wrestle with Johanna.

Azalea headed to a small room with glass walls. She was there stretching on the mats when Katniss came in. The girl on fire looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. Azalea was glad for that. She didn't want to talk about that panic attack she had earlier. Katniss stood at the edge of the mat and Azalea came over to join. Pushing a button that tinted the glass, to which Katniss looked at her in alarm.

"Do you want everyone to see how bad you are?" Azalea joked. "Let's not give them that ammo." She said and walked back onto the mats with Katniss following behind. "Alright, show me what you got." Azalea wasn't an expert in hand-to-hand. Nothing like the Careers, her style was brutal and fast. Things she had picked up from the arena and had never left her. Katniss wasn't like that. She remember watching the 74th Hunger Games and seeing her struggle against the Careers. She was a long range fighter. Going in close to fight was something the victor of 12 was uncomfortable with. Azalea could see this as they fought. Katniss would edge back and Azalea would be forced to go in for the attack.

After more than an hour had passed and both of them had been left panting and sweating. Azalea signaled the end of the session and their last training day. Katniss wasn't a natural at fighting but Azalea could see the skill starting to form. She looked up from her hunched over form over to Katniss landing on the ground. She walked over to the girl and held a hand out for her. After a moment of silence Katniss grabbed her hand and Azalea pulled her up. "Good luck Katniss." She said as they exited the room. Peeta and Finnick were there to meet them. Finnick gave her his award winning smile and she felt a smile crept on.

They left the victors of 12 behind and boarded the elevator. At this point, this close to the games they didn't care about who saw them together anymore. So Finnick pressed the button for four and when the elevator came to a stop she got off on his floor. She pulled out her hair and followed Finnick to his room, watching his back as he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he stripped. He had been strangely quiet all day. Even Mags had noticed. Azalea had thought perhaps it was because in less than two days they would be back in the arena. He looked back at her with a secretive smile and gestured for her to join him for a shower. She smiled at him, hiding the worry in her eyes. She stripped down and jumped in with him.

The shower was lacked almost all intimacy. Azalea washed off all the grime and waited for Finnick to finish up, relaxing under the one of the shower heads. She closed her eyes and let the water wash down her face. Suddenly her stream of water was cut off as Finnick slipped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright? You have been quiet all day." He nodded to her and turned off the water. Azalea kept a close eye on him as they dried off and got ready for bed. Gone was his charming smiles and glittering eyes and replaced them was silence and a almost nervous look. Azalea stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in her hair. She stopped seeing Finnick hunched over in the bed. His back was to her. "Finnick?" She called out to her. She dropped the towel and crawled onto the bed behind him. "Finnick talk to me. You've been almost silent all day." Finnick turned around on the bed. He grabbed her left hand into his hands.

"We'll be in the Games soon...one of us might not come out of there." She felt him squeeze her hand tight, fidgeting with her fingers. "If I don't make it out, I want you to have something." He let go of her hand and Azalea felt something wrap around her ring finger. She looked down and saw a simple silver ring that looked like a braided rope. Instead of a diamond sat an infinity knot. She swallowed, remembering it was the first knot she had learned from him. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. His green orbs were shining back with a pleading look in them. She grasped his face in between in her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
